Perfect
by RockyGin
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont meilleurs amis. Ils chantent souvent ensemble des chanson d'amour. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ne sont invisibles que pour eux. Mais.. Et si une chanson pouvait tout changer ? KLAINE / FLUFF


_**Perfect**_

-Bien les enfants ! Cette semaines sera consacrée aux duos! Mais ce ne sera pas les binômes qui choisirons les chansons. Ce sera vos camarades!

Des murmures excités s'élevèrent dans la salle de chant. Un jeune homme châtain se tourna vers son meilleur ami assis sur la chaise a côté et lui sourit .

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi?

-Si tu veut dire qu'on chantes ensemble alors oui cher ami. Lui sourit Blaine

-Bien ! Reprit leurs professeur . Monsieur Shuester . Donc vous allez marquer une chansons sur un bout de papier et un membre de chaque binômes viendras piocher une chansons. Bien, qui commence?

Ce fut Kurt qui se leva le premier et piocha une chanson. Il rougit quand il vit ce qu'il allait devoir chanter avec son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami du quel il était éperdument amoureux. Il retourna s'asseoir le visage toujours rouge et la tête baissé.

-Kurt? Le châtain ne lui répondit pas mais lui tendit le papier. Le brun fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le papier. Lorsqu'il vit la chanson il rougit légèrement aussi … Merde... Comment il allait faire pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments à l'égard de son meilleur ami?!

La sonnerie les ramena à la réalité.

 _15h30 Glee Club_

-Bien qui commence?

-Pourquoi pas Kurt et Blaine? Sourit narquoisement Santana . Elle était vraiment pressée de voir quelle chanson ils allaient interpréter...

-Euh... Bah...

-Viens Kurt . Ça va aller .

Ils s'installèrent devant le piano et la musique commença .

 **[Kurt]  
**

 **Made a wrong turn  
 _( J 'ai pris un mauvais virage )_**

 **Once or twice  
 _(Une ou deux fois)_**

 **Dug my way out  
 _(J'ai creusé mon chemin)_**

 **Blood and fire  
 _(De sang et de feu)_**

 **Bad decisions  
 _(Des mauvaises décisions)_**

 **That's alright  
 _(Ça ne fais rien)_**

 **Welcome to my silly life  
 _(Bienvenu dans ma stupide vie)  
_**

 **Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood  
 _(Mal-traitée , égarée, imcomprise,)_**

 **Miss "no way it's all good"  
 _(Mademoiselle «rien n'est assez bien»)_**

 **It didn't slow me down  
 _(Ça ne m'as jamais ralenti)_**

 **Mistaken  
 _(Fautive)_**

 **Always second guessing  
 _(Toujours à la deuxième place)_**

 **Underestimated  
 _(Sous-estimée)_**

 **Look, I'm still around...  
 _(Regarde je suis toujours là)_**

Blaine se joignit à Kurt pour le refrain leur voix s'accordant automatiquement. **  
**

 **Pretty, pretty please  
 _(Belle,Belle s'il te plait)_**

 **Don't you ever, ever feel  
 _(Ne t'ai tu jamais senti)_**

 **Like your less than  
 _(Comme si tu était moins)_**

 **Less than perfect  
 _(moins que parfaite)_**

 **Pretty, pretty please  
 _(Belle, Belle s'il te plait)_**

 **If you ever, ever feel  
 _(Si jamais tu te sent)_**

 **Like your nothing  
 _(Comme si tu n'était rien)_**

 **You are perfect to me  
 _(Tu est parfaite pour moi)_**

 **[Kurt]  
**

 **You're so mean (Blaine : You're so mean)  
 _(Tu est si méchante )_**

 **When you talk (Blaine : When you talk)  
 _(Quand tu parle)_**

 **About yourself  
 _(De toi-même)_**

 **You are wrong  
 _(Tu as tort)_**

 **Change the voices (Blaine : Change the voices)  
 _(Change les voix)_**

 **In your head (Blaine : In your head)  
 _(Dans ta tête)_**

 **Make them like you  
 _(Fais les t'aimer)_**

 **Instead  
 _(Au lieu)_**

 **[Kurt & Blaine]  
**

 **So complicated  
 _(Tellement compliqué)_**

 **Look how big you'll make it  
 _(Regarde l'ampleur que ça prend)_**

 **Filled with so much hatred  
 _( Rempli de tant de haine)_**

 **Such a tired game  
 _(Un jeu si fatiguant)_**

 **It's enough  
 _( C'en est assez)_**

 **I've done all I can think of  
( _J'ai fait tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé)_**

 **Chased down all my demons  
 _(Pour chasser mes démons)_**

 **Seen you do the same  
 _(Je t'ai vu faire pareil)_**

 **Pretty, pretty please  
 _(Belle, Belle s'il te plait)_**

 **Don't you ever, ever feel  
 _(Ne t'ai tu jamais senti)_**

 **Like your less than  
 _(Comme si tu était moins)_**

 **Less than perfect**

 ** _(Moins que parfaite)_  
**

 **Pretty, pretty please  
 _(Belle, Belle s'ilte plait)_**

 **If you ever, ever feel  
 _(Si tu te sent )_**

 **Like your nothing  
 _(Comme si tu n'était rien)_**

 **You are perfect  
 _(Tu est parfaite pour moi)_**

Blaine entama alors la parti rap sous le regard étonné du glee club et celui admiratif de Kurt **  
**

 **The world stares while I swallow the fear  
 _(Le monde entier et effrayé j'ai donc ravalé ma peur)_**

 **The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
 _(La seule chose que je devrais boire est une bière bien fraîche)_**

 **So cool in lying and I tried tried  
 _(Si cool dans le mensonge et j'ai essayé essayé)_**

 **But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
 _(Mais on a essayé tellement dur, c'est une perte de notre temps)_**

 **Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
 _(J'ai fini par cesser d'écouter les critiques parce qu'il y en aura toujours)_**

 **They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
 _(Ils n'aiment pas mes gènes, ils ne comprennent pas ma coupe de cheveux)_**

 **Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
 _(Soyons plus fort qu'eux et nous finirons par l'être définitivement)  
_**

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et ils sentirent leurs cœurs battres plus fort comme à chaque fois que leur yeux se rencontraient. _Calme toi il ne ressent pas la même chose..._ Se dirent ils à eux même **  
**

 **Why do we do that?  
 _(Pourquoi faisont nous ça?)_**

 **Why do I do that?  
 _(Pourquoi je fais ça?)_**

 **Why do I do that?**

 _ **(Pourquoi je fais ça?)**_

Et là ils surent qu'ils se posaient la question mutuellement

 **Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
 _(Oh Belle Belle Belle )_**

 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
 _(Belle Belle s'il te plait ne t'es tu jamais senti)_**

 **Like you're less than perfect  
 _(Comme si tu était moins que parfaite)_**

 **Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
 _(Belle Belle s'il te plait si jamais tu te sent)_**

 **Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
 _(Comme si n'est rien , saches que tu est parfait pour moi )_**

 **You are perfect  
 _(Tu est parfait)_**

 **You are perfect to me  
 _(Tu est parfait pour moi)_**

 **Pretty, pretty please  
 _(Belle, Belle s'il te plait)_**

 **If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
 _(Si jamais tu te sent comme si tu n'est rien)_**

 **You are perfect to me**

 ** _(Tu est parfait_** )

Kurt s'aperçu qu'il avait changer le pronom... Ils étaient à présent très proche peut être trop pour être honnête. Les yeux de Blaine se balader de ses yeux à sa bouche et Kurt sentit son souffle se couper... _Serait il possible...?_ Et là les yeux mordorés de Blaine s'attachèrent aux sien et il lui fit un signe de la tête du genre, je le fais si tu le fais . Kurt posa alors sa main sur la nuque de Blaine alors que celle du brun se posait sur sa taille et leurs lèvres se connectèrent. _Enfin..._ Se dirent ils .

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent la salle était silencieuse . Kurt ey Blaine se sourires et Kurt dit alors

:

-C'est bon les gars.

Et la salle explosa en cri et applaudissement .

Blaine lui chuchota alors dans l'oreille:

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Il entrelaça leurs mains et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Blaine déposa un baisé sur sa joue et Kurt sourit. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui et regarda ses yeux...

\- Je suis tomber amoureux de toi à la seconde où j'ai vu tes yeux... .

-Et moi dès la seconde où je t'ai vu...

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau... _J'ai jamais était aussi heureux..._ Pensèrent ils.

THE END


End file.
